1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jacket for a personal digital assistant (PDA) and, more particularly, to a modularized universal jacket capable of matching various kinds of PDAs to facilitate use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal digital assistant (PDA) is a new kind of portable device. Its volume is much smaller than that of a notebook computer so that it can be placed on a palm and operated. Recently, the PDAs have been much valued, and more and more people start to use them.
A PDA has many functions. For instance, it can store thousands of pieces of personal information including address book, schedules, agenda, memos, and so on. In addition to the above basic function, most PDAs can link with a computer by a jacket that offers functions, such as charging, external power supply, computer linking, wireless communication or data transmission between electronic cards.
At present, the convention jacket designed and manufactured must match up the appearance and layout of the specific PDA, hence when a new kind of PDA is marketed, a new jacket also must be simultaneously available due to the short product life of the PDA. It costs high to redesign a new jacket and reorder a new mold for a newly developed PDA.
Furthermore, the convention jacket fails to match all various kinds of PDAs to facilitate use due to the non-replaceable components (or modules). In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a modularized universal jacket modularizing commonly used components (or modules) of various kinds of jackets for achieving a function of the replaceable components (or modules).
Additionally, the convention jackets in different factories still have different connectors and placements for the various kinds of PDAs. The present invention aims to resolve the above problems in the prior art.